My Home Alabama
by EmiJa
Summary: Jake and Mel are back in school, back when she got pregnant and they had a huge decision to make! *Story is better than summary* Rated M for later chapters. Starts the morning of the big game, the day she got pregnant.
1. Chapter 1

**My Home Alabama**

I'm Melanie Smooter, the daughter of Pearl and Earl Smooter. My mama makes the best jam in three counties. My daddy is in love with the American Civil War and he can tell you anything about it. Including how the North should've lost. I'm their daughter, the seventeen year old girl that everybody loves, the quarterback's girlfriend, the one that isn't afraid to fight, the one that'll defend her family. I'm _that_ girl.

I just put on a bra and a clean pair of panties when I heard the front door open. It was only six so I had assumed that it was daddy going to work. But the voice that traveled through the thin walls in the trailer was anything but my father's.

"Hey Earl, is Mel here?" Jake's thick southern accent made me smile. I ignored the rest of my clothes and pressed my ear against the door.

"Yea she's in her room Jake. Mel?"

"Yeah daddy, come in Jake." I yelled through the door. I heard the hard footfalls as Jake crossed the trailer and said thank-you to my daddy. I moved to the side of the door and let Jake open it.

He turned his head to the left and his hand closed the door behind him, his thumb pressed the lock in.

"Hey Mel," he said just loud enough for my parents to hear. "ready to go?" his smile told me that he was more than ready for _them_ to leave and us to stay.

I smiled back, "Almost."

Jake moved over to me, his hands resting on my hips were my panties rode low. His head bent low to my ear, "I wish they weren't home."

"I know." I whispered back to him. He kissed the side of my neck and my knees went weak. He seemed to understand my feelings because his arm wrapped around my back and pulled me close to him.

"I know your body better than you know it yourself." He whispered.

"Jesus." I whispered as his tongue found my pulse point.

"No Baby, it's Jake." I would've laughed if I hadn't felt a flood of pleasure course through my body.

"Just kiss me already." I moaned. He complied.

His mouth found mine in a heart stopping kiss. With seven years of practice, we know each other's mouths, but each time we kiss it's a whole new experience. His mouth opened mine and my slick lips found their way being used and abused by Jake's lips and teeth. I forgot how many times I moaned before his tongue finally penetrated my mouth.

"Mel? Jake?" My mama's voice because increasingly closer as she spoke. Jake pulled away and grabbed my shirt that I laid out on the bed. I reached for my jeans and we both dressed me. I went to my dresser and started brushing my hair while Jake laid back on my bed and started talking about the football game tonight.

My bedroom door opened and my mama walked in, "I called you guys." The two of us looked at each other.

"We didn't hear you, mama. Sorry." I said. I was used to lying by now. I'd always stolen catfish, blown up banks, tipped cows, ruined tractors… you name it I've done it – with Jake.

"It's okay. Um are you two leaving for school soon?" She asked me.

"Yes ma'am, we're leaving right now." Jake spoke up. He jumped off the bed and grabbed my bookbag and my hand, he led me down the hallway and out of the door where his old red truck was parked.

By the time we were driving towards the school on a deserted road my eyes had gone back to normal, the flush in my cheeks was gone and I was breathing evenly.

"Never do that!" I yelled at him. I was sitting on the middle seat, his right arm draped around my shoulders.

"Do what? Kiss you?" he murmered as we slowed for a stop sign. He kissed me quickly before I spoke again.

"No, I want you to do that… _a lot_ of that." I said, "We almost had sex in my house!" I yelled.

"No we didn't."

"Well I was well on my way, Jake."

"On your way to what?" He smiled.

"You know what."

"Oh no, I don't."

"On my way to, like, raping you!"

"It wouldn't of been rape baby, believe me."

"So you were too."

He glanced at me sideways, "I'll tell you after the game tonight."


	2. Othello

I sat in class all day wondering what it meant. "I'll tell you after the game tonight."? Really? What kind of boyfriend would leave their girlfriend hanging like that? I pried, begged, nearly cried, yelled, and probably hit the truck as we rode to school trying to get the answer out of him. His stubborn ass wouldn't tell me. Dumb ass redneck.

"Melanie, maybe you can tell us the answer?" Mr. Dawson, my English teacher asked me. I was too busy staring off into space thinking about Jake and all the bad things that he'd done that I had totally zoned out.

"I'm sorry?" I muttered. I heard a laugh from behind me and tried not to turn around… I succeeded. Jake thinks it's _so_ funny, well we'll just see how funny he thinks it is when-

"I asked if you could tell us what Othello was about."

"Um, no?" I told him, completely annoyed that he interrupted my thoughts for something as frivolous as _that_.

"You get an F for class participation… Jake, maybe you can tell us?" Dawson turned his attention to Jake. I smirked, like he'd know that.

"Well, it's about-," he went in to detail, even citing certain points in the story. I was frustrated as hell. How did he know that? Did he actually _read_ the book? When did he find time to do that?

My anger grew until the bell rang and I ran out of class, not bothering to wait for Jake. Seeing as how it was the last class of the day, and Jake was my ride home I had to walk.

I didn't stop when Jake called me, I knew I'd crack and melt into his arms the second I saw his gorgeous gaze fall on me. I shuddered and pushed all thought of him out of my mind. Even as I pushed the doors to the high school open I heard him yell "Mel!". I tuned him out and tried to shake the bad feeling that came over me. _I'd walk._

I left the school and took the least traveled road home, which, ironically, is also the shortest way home. I followed the road until I heard the familiar rumble of the Chevy come up behind me. He cut me off and opened the passenger door. "Get in." he didn't look at me, he just said those words, anger in his voice, stubbornness in my eyes.

"No." I said defiantly.

"Dammit Mel, would you just get in the damn truck?" He turned to look at me and his eyes almost made me budge, but I held strong.

"No."

"That's it." He got out of the truck and took me in his arms, his vice like hands locking me from struggling. He picked me up easily and set me inside, locking the door and giving me a look that said don't try and run… not in the mood. I didn't run. I sat there, arms folded across my chest like a baby.

Jake got in the truck and turned around. We drove, nobody speaking.

It seemed like hours, but it was only a half hour before I finally realized that Jake was driving in circles.

"What are you doing?" I asked exasperated, no longer angry at him.

"Waiting for you to cool off." His southern accent was even sweeter with the love that I heard pour out of his mouth.

"For what?"

"So that we can talk."

"About?"

"Our future."


	3. The Lake

**Okay this chapter isn't exactly the best I'm seriously rushing to update all of my stories! I hope you enjoy it. The next chapter will be much much longer and much better. I promise. **

I was shocked. Our future? "What are you talking about?" I asked him, turning to face him fully, my right leg tucked under my left on the bench seat.

"It's my Senior year, Mel." Jake kept driving in circles through the woods surrounding our little town and our houses.

"Jake, I really don't want to have this conversation." I felt tears start to fomr in mye yes and my throat began to close up. He was breaking up with me after the game tonight isn't he?

"We have to talk about this. We need to."

"I have homework." It was a lame excuse, even I knew that, and we both knew that I don't care about homework. I don't want to go to college, I want to design clothes. School is useless to me.

Jake laughed and kept driving down the road. After a few minutes he turned down the old road that led out to Old Man Johnson's abandoned house. Old Man Johnson moved out of this town a while ago, leaving the house here with only Jake's mom to look after it. It was rumored that Johnson went to Los Angeles and started up a porn business.

The shimmer of the lake was only a few yards in front of us, the old pine trees surrounding the lake. This is where Jake and I first had sex, the first time he told me he loved me was right there on that dock. This place means more to me than most people.

"You're smiling." Jake said as he put his truck in park and turned the key to off.

"It's hard not to. This place has so many memories." I pushed my hair behind my ears, my smiling fading as I wondered what the newest memory would be.

"I wanted to do this tonight after the game, but I'm not sure you're going… that look on your face…," He opened the truck door and came around to my side where he opened it and grabbed my hand, "Come on."

I jumped out of the truck and Jake caught me. He stared into my eyes before putting me down.

"Are you eating?" He asked me, touching my stomach and feeling my ribs. I pulled back.

"Yes… why?"

"You seem lighter." He told me, "Let's go… we gotta talk."

"I'm not sure I like the sound of this." I told him. Usually when someone says those magic words it means something bad… like break up bad.

"You might not." He told me seriously.

We walked to the end of the pier, hand-in-hand and looked out across the lake.

"Remember our first date four years ago? When you took me here?" I asked him.

"'Course. You were in 8th grade and I just got into high school. I asked you out and you said 'it's about damn time'." He laughed.

"And then you stole your mom's truck and took us here. We skipped stones for two hours." I told him.

"I remember it a little differently." He told me, grabbing my other hand and bending down. He teased my lips, brushing his against mine. "I only remember skipping stones and talking for about an hour." I felt his hot breath against my mouth.

"What... what did we do for the other hour?"

"I'm surprised you don't remember. I'll help remind you." He pressed his mouth against mine and moved his hands to my waist. I pressed myself closer to him and let him abuse my mouth.

I pulled away, "Why did you bring me here?" I asked him.

"I have to ask you a question."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Three**

"Do you love me?" Jake's words stunned me. I've told him that I've love him, and he's told me that he loves me. He said it first in the same spot that we stand today.

"You know I do." I replied to him, not understanding exactly what he's saying.

"I know you've said it, but I need to know right now if you love me." He was serious, his eyes didn't have that devious sparkle that I'm so used to. They were so… down to earth and caring and loving. He was searching my eyes for an answer, watching me for a reaction, hoping I wouldn't get angry again. Normally I'm not so hot headed; at least I don't like to think so. Seeing as how my period would start in about a week I was a lot more moody.

"Jake," I reached up and ran a finger down my boyfriend's jaw line before I placed both hands on his rock hard chest. I felt the thundering beat of his heart under my hands. "I've loved you since that day on the beach… that day you kissed me for the first time, when you asked me to marry you."

He smiled wide. "I was hoping you'd say that." He paused for a moment and looked at the sun that was slowly starting to fall.

"The game is gonna start soon, we need to get back. You can't be late for this, you're the quarterback."

"I know, I know, but the game can wait. You're more important."

"What's gotten into you?" I asked him, teasing.

"Melanie, I love you more than anything. I've loved you for ten years. You're my best friend, the girl- woman- I can count on no matter what. You're my partner in crime. I couldn't imagine a life without you. You're the reason I wake up in the morning, the reason I work so hard, the reason I try to be the best man that I can be," My heart was beating faster and I felt my eyes open wide. Jake grabbed my hands and pulled me closer to him. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want you to be the mother of my kids, the woman I come home to every night, the woman I support. I never want to leave your side, Mel. I wanna marry you," He ran a hand through is hair, a nervous habit of his and chuckled, "I guess what I'm trying to say is: will you, Melanie Smooter, marry me?"

My mouth fell open in surprise. I kept thinking _Oh my God_ throughout his beautiful speech. I had acted like such a bitch today and he still wants to marry me.

His words, though, ran through my head. What about my dreams? I don't want to live here all my life, but I don't want to live without him. I want him by my side everywhere I go… I want to be his wife, the girl that has his kids.

I licked my lips and was about to answer when he cut me off, "You don't have to answer right away. If you're not sure then I can wait. We don't have to get married right away."

"Jake," I smiled and cut him off, "Yes, I'll marry you."

He grinned and his lips fell on mine. He picked me up and swung me around. He put me down and we both couldn't stop smiling. I deepened our kiss and reached for the bottom of his shirt, but he pulled away.

"Not yet, Baby. I have a game to win… for you." He smiled and grabbed my hand. I was a little disappointed that he had rejected me like that, but we'd done it before and we'd have every day of our lives to do that. He had a game to win… the final game of the season.

"I love you Jake."

"I love you too. C'mon, before we're late!"


End file.
